Nothing is the same if there is another Mystery
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: This is the Squeal to 'I don't love you i love her Nina is pregnant and there is another mystery. Eddie becomes a Sibuna member. Brad and Ashley are nosy than ever. Those two are following Nina and her friends and find out what they are doing. But while Nina and her friends are on the mystery something happens. What happens you might ask? Just read and found out what happens Sibuna
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is the Same if There is a another Mystery**

Chapter One

Nina was in a room with her wedding dress. It was long and it has ruffles near her knee. She was thankful that she found dress that would fit over her stomach. She is three month Pregnant. And she couldn't wait to go out and be married to the person she loved so much. Soon she will be Nina Rutter. Next to her was Amber and Amber was wearing a pink dress that came down to her knees. And a black ribbon that came around her waist. Patricia was wearing a blue dress with a ribbon on the front. And it came down to her knees. Nina grabbed her flowers. And waited for the music to start up. When it did Amber and Patricia walked out first. They walked up the aisle and stand on the other side of Fabian and Mick. Then Nina came walking out. Fabian smiled at Nina. Nina stopped in front of Fabian and the pastor started.

"Today we are here to marry these two teenagers," The pastor said to everyone. "And by the way I see them they must love each other a lot,"

The pastor contuie

"Ok if there is anyone who here objects to these two people from getting married speak now," He said.

"We do," said 7 people. Nina smile disappear when she saw the 7 people walking in.

"SOMEONE GET THEM OUT NOW," Amber and Nina yelled.

"But they spoke let's see what they got to say about from letting you two get marry," The pastor said to Amber and Nina.

"Well they shouldn't marry because I love him," Joy said.

"And she suppose to marry me," Brad said.

"NO WHAT THAT'S IT," Nina yelled taking off her veil. "I MAY BE PREGNANT BUT I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASSES,"

Amber and Patricia quickly held Nina back. Fabian and Mick helped as well.

"You better leave now or I'll get the cops," Fabian told them. Then the cops showed up. And the cops escort the 7 people out of the church. Then Fabian and Nina wedding went on and finish.

A week later

Nina and Fabian were dancing together. Nina had her arms against Fabian's chest while his arms were wrapping around her. The two married couple dance like that all night.

5 months later.

Nina was sitting in her room reading a book for her class. While she had headphones on her belly while playing it. Then she heard a whisper.

_It's not over there is more to come…. Be ready Chosen One. _

Nina got up and looked all around her room to see if someone was there playing a joke on her. But she found no one. Then the rest of Sibuna came in.

"Nina did you heard a whisper too," Amber asked her friend.

"Yes, and if this mystery is the same like last time I'm going to kick some asses," Nina told them. Fabian went over to his wife and hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry Nins," Fabian said to her. Nina leaned back into Fabian.

"I won't, what's not to worry we have another damn mystery like I said what's not to worry," Nina said with a little Sarcasm in her voice. Fabian smile at his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Well all we have to do is wait and see what is coming next," Patricia said to them. Nina nodded and they all went back down stairs. Fabian sat down on the chair and Nina sat on his lap.

Meanwhile

Amber was going through Victor's office. Since he left Trudy doesn't use it. She started to clean it out this summer but never finish it. But right now Amber was looking for stuff that might help them to find out what they heard. She had Patricia and Alfie helping her. Patricia was on the lookout. While Alfie was trying to break in the safe. Amber was looking through the desk. She saw loads of papers of the chosen one and other Ancient Egypt stuff. Amber was pushing papers folders aside.

"Guys hide Brad and Ashley are coming," Patricia said to them. Amber quickly went under the desk and Alfie hid behind the safe. And Patricia quickly hid behind a bookshelf.

"There is no way we can break them up, Nina and Fabian are married," Ashley said. "Oh and the fact she is having his kids,"

"But we can find a way, I'm not going to let these people make her stay here, She misses America don't worry she will move back there once she finishes school," Brad said to Ashley. Then they left. Patricia, Amber, and Alfie got out from there hiding spots and ran down stairs.

"Nina, do you know what Brad and Ashley are doing," Amber asked. Nina nodded.

"I heard them," Nina said. Then Eddie came in. "Eddie meet us here at 6 tonight and bring something special to you,"

"Nina, why did you tell him that," Patricia asked as she saw her boyfriend nodded and left.

"Well since Eddie is my protector," Nina said to Patricia. "Oh don't give me that look he is the Osirion he won't have the choice to protect me, Victor's father told me,"

"So you want to make him apart of Sibuna," Amber asked.

"Yeah, I do," Nina said. Fabian agrees with Nina. Then Patricia and Alfie agree. Amber nodded.

Later that day

Eddie was waiting in the living room for Nina and her friends. Today he is going to join Sibuna. He didn't know why he had something that was special to him. But he got a picture of him and Patricia. With him and her hugging each other laughing. Then they came down stairs.

"Ok let's go," Nina said as Eddie grabs Patricia hand. The 6 friends left. Nina led them to their Sibuna clearing. "Ok Amber start the fire,"

Amber picks up wood and threw it into the tin. And then she started the fire. After it was big enough Amber nodded to Nina.

"Ok Eddie do you have something that is special to you," Nina asked her friend. Eddie nodded. "Ok throw it into the fire,"

"What," Eddie asked like someone who just kick him in the kidney.

"In order for us to know you are going to keep our secrets in mysteries you gonna have to burn your most special thing that is close to you," Patricia told her boyfriend. "We all had to do the same thing,"

Eddie glare and he threw the picture into the fire.

"Eddie repeats after me," Amber said to Eddie. "I Eddie Miller being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and promise to stand by my fellow club members Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter, and Patricia Williamson,"

"I Eddie Miller being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and promise to stand by my fellow club members Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter, and Patricia Williamson," Eddie repeated Amber.

"Now you are a part of Sibuna," Nina said to Eddie.

"Sibuna," Amber said covering her right eye.

"Sibuna," Everyone else said covering their right eye too. Then they heard someone walking around in the distance.

"Show your selves we armed," Amber said picking up a stick. Nina stares at her. "What it's the best thing I could do?"

Then Brad and Ashley came out.

"Ok Nina I know they are your friends but if they don't stop stalking us Imma gonna kick their asses," Patricia and Amber said unison.

"Why are you guys out here for," Brad said to Nina. Nina was red in the face. Eddie was holding back Patricia.

"Just leave us the hell alone," Fabian said to Ashley and Brad. "This is consider stalking and I can have my father arrest you,"

And with that the 6 friends left the two people behind. When they got to Anubis House Trudy was making dinner. They went and sat down at the table. Trudy serves dinner 10 minutes later. Brad and Ashley arrive 2 minutes later.

"So Nina why were you and your friends in the woods," Ashley asked.

"Oh we go there to talk about stuff," Nina said looking at Joy and Jerome who nodded. Joy and Nina became friends after awhile. Joy understands that she had her chance with Fabian but it never came. Joy nodded and knew what Nina and her friends did. After dinner was done Nina grab Fabian's hand and pulled him up to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything but Ashley and her parents and Brad and his parents

* * *

Chapter Two

Over the next few weeks Nina and her friends were reading over all the stuff that Victor had in his office. Alfie and Eddie brought up the filing cabinet up to Nina and Fabian's room. Nina opens the secret room and Alfie and Eddie placed it in there. So when ever Nina, Amber and Patricia go and hang out they sometimes go up and read on the stuff. Nina sometimes hears the whisper more and more. But right now Nina was sitting in the living room watching TV. Fabian was sitting at the table writing. Amber was sitting on the couch looking in her mirror. While Eddie and Patricia was huddle up in the corner of the couch. Alfie was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

Meanwhile

Brad and Ashley were walking around the school ground. They were trying to figure out a way to find out what Amber and her friends were up too. But they were up to no success. Every time they tried to corner them they always disappear. Like When Brad and Ashley ran after them. Nina and her friends ran into the library. They disappear out of thin air. Brad tried to find another door in the library but couldn't.

"We can't find out how they disappear like that," Brad said to Ashley. "They disappear in the library and they disappear in the school it's like they know how to o that,"

"But maybe we could go to Mr. Sweet and tell him, and he could make them tell him," Ashley said.

"He won't," Ashley told Brad. Brad growled a little and sat down on the ground. Ashley sat next him and leaned against a tree.

Back at Anubis

Patricia and Eddie were in his room. Since Mick went to a different school over the summer Eddie had a room to himself. Eddie liked it a lot. Since he didn't have Fabian staying him his room any more he could have Patricia stay with him. But right now they are laying down next to each other watching a movie on his laptop. Patricia was actually sleeping. Eddie could feel her drooling on his bare chest.

"And she says she doesn't drool," Eddie laughed shift to his side. And closing the laptop after seeing it was almost midnight. He pulled the blankets over him and went to sleep.

The following week

Nina was walking in the school hallway when she heard the whisper again.

_Chosen one you need to be ready you are going to be needed soon…. You and your protector will be needed to keep the world safe… _

"Oh shit really, I knew this would come but not now I'm carrying your children," Nina said as she sat next to Fabian in the classroom.

"My children they are yours too," Fabian said back to Nina.

"Well they are ruining my body so they are yours," Nina told Fabian. She heard Amber and Patricia giggled. "Oh and me and Eddie are going to be protecting the world soon, that's what the whisper said did you guys hear it,"

The three friends nodded and Nina groans. She sat back and rubs her belly. She is already 6 months pregnant and she can't wait till she has her kids. Amber couldn't wait till Nina has them too. Because Amber wanted to take Nina's little girl shopping. Nina tried to refuse but couldn't. Because she knew that Amber would annoy her till she gives in.

* * *

Review

Sibuna

A/n: Tomorrow school starts for me and im probably wont be posting that often. and i know i dont post every other day but i dont post once every week, but im going to be a 11th grader this year and my friend told me that i will be busy this year and i hop he is wrong because im writing like 5 other stories including this one so im writing 6 stories. but im not going to post the others till i finish them. But im not going to stop with this story im going to finish this one. and finish my other two that is on here. but i love all you guys and i love my other reviewers that return to this story that read my last one. and i have one more request to the people who read my story 'Cant live without you' and the squeal 'a year later' do you guys want me to post the third story i only have five chapters for it but i don't know if i should post it or not but tell me if you want me too and i will.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything

* * *

Chapter Three

Nina was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was walking down stairs and she saw Sarah waiting down at the bottom for her.

"Sarah, I have so many questions for you," Nina said as she ran all the way down the stairs. She engulfs Sarah into a hug.

"I know you do dear, but I am to tell you that you and your protector need to be ready to protect the world soon," Sarah told Nina as Sarah led Nina to the chair in the hallway and she sat down.

"Humph so that wasn't a joke," Nina said to herself. "But why Sarah why me and Eddie,"

"Because you two were chosen to do this, someone is coming and they are looking for a book, and when they find this book, they will be getting ready to destroy the world, but they will need your blood," Sarah said looking at Nina who looked scare.

"Wh-wh-what," Nina stutter. She knew that people will be here to destroy the world but she didn't know that they will be needing her blood. Then she woke up in sweat. She look beside her and saw Fabian with the blanket cover his waist down. She also notices that he was shirtless. She smiles. She always loves this about Fabian. He always slept with his shirt off. She lay back down and laid her head against his chest and went back to sleep.

The next day

"we have 5 days till we get to Anubis House, The chosen one is going to school, but we need to plan out how we are going to get her blood," The person said in the front seat of the car as he pulled onto another road. "Her protector will protect her at any cost; he will take a bullet for her if he has too,"

"Why is that," Another person asked.

"He is her protector, he is the Osirion, and they protect the chosen ones and they will till the end of time," the person said to him. Then they pulled into a hotel and got a room and ate their lunch.

At Anubis House.

Nina was in her class when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow, that hurt guys," Nina said rubbing her belly. Fabian looked at his wife with a questioning look. "One of them kicks me,"

Fabian nodded and went back to his work. Then Amber and Alfie came in fighting.

"Alfie you are suppose to defend you girlfriend when someone to being mean to them or teasing them, and when your friend was teasing me you did NOTHING and I repeat NOTHING why didn't you do NOTHING," Amber yelled. "Why can't you be more like Fabian?"

Alfie glare at Amber. She always wanted to know why Alfie couldn't be has nice and sweet as Fabian. But he would always say that he would change.

Later that day

Nina and Fabian were at the baby store buying more toys. They had the cart full with toys.

"Nina, love do you think that we have enough toys," Fabian asked. When he putted a big stuff killer whale in the cart.

"Well I don't want our kids to fight over the toys so we just need a few more and we will be done," Nina said to her husband. Fabian laughed a little.

"Nina we can teach them to share you know right," Fabian said to his beautiful wife. "You look pretty today,"

"Ohh stop it," Nina giggles blushing. "Alright let's go,"

The two couple brought their stuff and went back to Anubis House. Fabian and Nina brought the bags up to their room and empty the bags in the corner of the room. Fabian sighed and then he heard the whisper again.

_Be ready… find the book… He is after it finds the book…. Hurry or the world will be in grave danger…_

Nina and Fabian look at each other. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Fabian can I see you in my room," Joy asked as she enter with a very short dress and that was showing a lot of skin.

"Sorry Joy me and my lovely wife needs to go and tell our friends something," Fabian said. But one he said that Amber and the rest of Sibuna came walking in. Amber turned around and saw Joy.

"Shoo," Amber told Joy waving her hands at Joy. Amber shut and locks the door. Then she started to tell Nina that she may know where the book is at. She told Nina that she saw something down in the tunnels. Another door but it doesn't open none of the amulets won't work. Nina pouted.

3 months later

Nina and her friend found a way to enter the door and they got the book. They looked through it they read pages about how to stop time, and other stuff. But one page had how to take over the world and destroy it. Sarah was right about having the chosen one's blood. But that's not what Nina is being concern about. Right now she is putting all the baby clothes in the dresser and made the cribs. Next month is March and she will be having her babies. Nina's body was getting her ready for when she go into labor. She was done by the time Trudy got down with dinner.

* * *

Review

SIBUNA


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything

* * *

Chapter four

It's was March 23, 2013 and Nina was walking to her next class with Fabian when he felt his shoes wet. Nina stopped and gasps.

"Fabian, we need to go to the hospital, because my water broke," Nina said grabbing Fabian's arm.

"WHAT, NO NOT YET KEEP THEM IN KEEP THEM IN FOR ANOTHER HOUR," Fabian yelled. Everyone turned their heads and saw a freaking out Fabian and Nina holding her stomach. "We need help Amber get me to the car we need to get her to the hospital,"

Amber helps Fabian with Nina and put her in it. Fabian, Patricia, and Amber got in the car and Fabian drove to the Hospital once they got there Fabian called for a doctor and the doctor helped Nina onto the bed and into the room.

"You need to stay here," The doctor said to Fabian who tried to come with.

"I'm the father," Fabian said to the doctor. "And they are her sisters,"

The doctor let them come with them. Fabian went to Nina's side and held her hand. Amber went to Nina's other side and held her hand. And Patricia stood by Nina's head.

"Fabian, we are only going to have 2 kids no more ok," Nina said to her husband. Fabian nodded.

"Ok Mrs. Rutter I need you to push," The doctor said. "Come on push that right good girl,"

"Do I look like a dog you git," Nina growled at the doctor.

Two hours later.

Nina was sleeping with her baby girl sleeping next to her bed. And Fabian was sleeping on the couch with his little boy sleeping on his chest. Amber and Patricia were down in the cafeteria getting food.

"What do you think Nina and Fabian would like to eat," Amber asked looking at the food.

"They are probably sleeping now," Patricia told her. "Nina just gave birth and Fabian was helping changing and cleaning his kids, they both look beat after that,"

Amber nodded and got some food. Once they got the food they went back upstairs and enter Nina's room. Amber saw the two couple sleeping. Nina saw little Sarah sleeping in her little bed and saw little Fabian Jr. Sleeping on his father chest with Fabian sleeping as well.

"They look cute together don't they, my boys," Nina said smiling at them. "Can I have some of that food?"

Amber gave Nina some food and she ate it. Fabian woke up. He put his son in his arms and laid him down in the little bed next to his sister. Nina smile at him. Fabian smile back and gave Nina a kiss. She kissed back.

"Well let's get you up and dressed and bring you guys home," Fabian said. Then the doctor came in.

"Umm is there a parent or guardian here," The doctor asked. The four friends shook their heads no. "Well since she is under age we need to give her babies up for adoption, this hospital doesn't like to have teenage parents; I'll be back with the adoption agent,"

The doctor left the room. Nina got dressed quickly while Amber and Patricia grab Sarah and Fabian and got the bags and everything. Nina and Fabian nodded. Amber and Patricia left with the kids. Nina and Fabian looked out of the room and saw the doctor with a lady coming. They quickly ran out of the room and follow Amber and Patricia to the parking lot.

"I can't believe we almost had our babies taken away," Nina said as she open the car door and got in. Once everyone was in the car Fabian drove off. They arrive at Anubis House. Trudy came out and helps them with the bags. While Nina and Fabian carried their kids upstairs. Nina and Fabian place them into their cribs and let them sleep. Nina went to her bed and lay down and went to sleep. Fabian did the same.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know a hospital where they make teenage parents give their kids up for adoption but I don't know the exact name though... I won't update till I have at least 14 reviews

Review

SIBUNA


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone i wont be update for while because i'll be moving. But once i get stettle in my new house and school. i will update. Im starting on chapter 5. So just wait i promise you a chapter if i get 14 review and i do have those 14 reviews and i promise you that you will get your chapter. So please bear with me. I love you guys


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

And I'm sooo sorry i havent update. I move to my new house and enrolled to my new school and i was almost done with my chapter five when my math teacher saw me writing it and she toke it up and rip up my chapter five and i can tell you i wasn't very happy. so i had to all over and i hope i did a good job with this. But anyway i going to tried to update every week. and if now then every weekend so please bear with me. I'm getting major writers block and not to mention I'm writing like 6 other stories so while im writing this im writing the others and after i Finnish writing this and my other four stories on here im going to take a little break. But dont worry I'm going to finish this for you guys because i love you soo much and i love you soo much.

Fabian: Ok dude stop with this and let them read the story

Nina: yeah i want to know what happens to my babies

Me: Alright Alright gosh you guys are rude

Amber: I know right they do the same to me

Me: But here you know what bugs them the most Ambs

Amber: what

Me: FABINA

Amber: oh my gosh yeah they hate it when we called them FABINA

Nina and Fabian: please dont please we are begging you please dont start with this please.

Me: ok lets get on with the story

Eddie: Jeremygilbert12 doesnt own House of Anubis or the characters.

* * *

Chapter Five

Nina was sleeping when she heard Sarah crying. She woke up and went over to her daughter's crib and picks her up. Nina then went and sat on the rocking chair.

"It's ok Mamma's here," Nina said to her baby. It has been two weeks since Nina and Fabian left the hospital with their kids. Two weeks since they almost gave their kids up. Nina was glad that they sneak out. She couldn't bear the thought of letting her kids go to another person. Once Sarah fell asleep Nina put Sarah back into her crib, and Nina crawled back into bed and snuggle up next to Fabian. She fell asleep.

Near House of Anubis.

"We can't anything just yet, The Chosen one has powers that we don't know yet," The person said. "So we can't get her out, because the last time my great grandfather did something like that he was killed, He grab the chosen one when she was asleep and he disappear without a trace,"

"Then why don't we just sneak up and take her quietly without her knowing," The other person said.

"You blasted fool we can't do anything," the guy yelled. "Don't you understand we need her to come with us, she is the only person who can read this book I stole from them yesterday while they were at school I replace it with a fake one,"

The next day

Amber and Nina were walking towards the school when Amber wanted to tell Nina something, but she doesn't know if she should. She knows that Nina won't get mad at her but she doesn't know how to tell her.

"Ninaimpregnantandalfieisthef atherandidontknowhowtotellhi mtoo," Amber said way to fast but Nina knew what she said.

"Amber, you should tell Alfie I think he will be happy," Nina said hugging Amber. Amber smiles a little and went off to find Alfie.

Meanwhile

Brad and Ashley were sitting together in class talking. They weren't actually talking they were passing notes to each other.

_Brad we need to find a way to get Nina and Fabian to get a divorce. _

_Ashley it's not that simple they are married and they have kids we could have a chance when they were having kids and was about to get married. But you can try to get Fabian. I'm going to work in getting Amber Millington_. Brad wrote to Ashley and she nodded and threw away the paper.

Amber and Alfie came walking in the classroom and sat down in front of Brad and Ashley.

"Alfie I'm pregnant, and you're the father," Amber said to Alfie who fell off his chair.

"How did this happen," Alfie said back to Amber when Nina and Fabian sat down.

"Well Alfie when a man and a woman loves each other very much and they want a kid they decide to have….," Fabian was about to say but was cut off by Alfie.

"I know how it happen dude ok," Alfie snapped at Fabian who put his hands up in surrender. Then class started up. Mr. Sweet came in and began the science class. As always Nina and Sibuna wasn't paying attention they were talking about their mystery.

"Guys the people that are coming need me to read the page for them, because there is one page that I can only understand you remember," Nina whisper to them.

"Nins i hate this we having mysteries all the time and all now we have kids, I just really hate this," Fabian said to his wife.

"I do too Fabes I do too," Nina said to Fabian as she lean at his chest.

Outside of Anubis House

Mr. and Mrs. Davidson were knocking on the door of Anubis House. Trudy answered the door with Sarah in her arms sleeping.

"Hello, the kids aren't home they are at school today so you should come back later on today," Trudy said but they didn't let her close the door.

"We aren't here for our son we came because Nina and Fabian kids were suppose to be in the adoption agency and we are here to return the favor, they are too young to be parents they don't have the money," Mr. Davidson said to Trudy. Then a tall woman with black hair and brown eyes came in.

"Trudy who are they," The lady asked. As she burp little Fabian Jr.

"They want to take your son's kids and put them in the adoption agency and they here claim that Fabian and Nina doesn't have to the money to take care of them," Trudy said to Mrs. Rutter

"That's because they don't they are teenagers they aren't fit to be parents," Mrs. Davidson yelled.

"Umm they do have the money to take care of their kids or haven't you forgotten who my family is we are the richest family in America," Mrs. Rutter said.

"But that's not possible we are the richest family," Mr. Davidson said.

"Well my family and I own over 200 hotels, 100 restaurants," Mrs. Rutter said then she slams the door in their faces. "Who do they think they are coming here and trying to take my grandbabies from me, I swear if they tried I'm going to show them a piece of my mind?"

* * *

Review

Sibuna


	7. Chapter 7

Fabian: Jeremygilbery12 would like to say sorry for not updating as much as he use too he is busy with school work and he is writing a real story on to publish.

Nina: Yeah and he is trying his best to Finnish the stories he has on here and once he does Finnish all his stories on here he told us

Amber: That he will be taking a break and get his mind refresh and write new stories right now he is writing notes of having a Harry potter story one where Harry has a soul bond with Hermione and the others where he has a twin. Now that will be seven parts too like the regular books.

Eddie: Yeah he is really busy boy and every time he thinks of a new story he writes down the title and writes down the stuff he wants to happen in that story right now he has like 4 stories and notes down and that why he is going to Finish these stories and going to take a break and write those stories

Patricia: Yeah he just a stupid person who cant stop thinking of new stories he doesn't understand the word to stop and focus on the stories he need to writes right now

Alfie: Yeah i agree with Trixie here he doesn know when to stop. I mean i know when to stop. And i'm pretty annoying when you get to know me. And i don't know when to stop and but now i do know how to stop.

Jeremygilbert12: Ok when you guys are done insulting me i think my readers want to get on with the story

Sibuna: OK we are done enjoy the story

* * *

Nina was sitting in class when Mrs. Davidson came into class and walked up to the front and wrote down her name on the board.

"Good afternoon class, I am your new teacher for the year," Mrs. Davidson said. Nina gasped and slump down in her seat and tried to hide. "Ok today we will have a seating chart,"

"What our last teacher didn't have one," Amber said to Mrs. Davidson.

"That was your last teacher I'm your new teacher and when I say I'm going to give out seating charts I'm going to give you seating charts," Mrs. Davidson said to amber who glared at her and sat back down in her seat and waited for the teacher to do her job. "Ok everyone please stand up and go to the front of the class,"  
Everyone did what they were told and grabs their stuff and move to the front of the classroom.

"I can't believe that she is going to give us a seating chart what are we three, no I'm a mother not a kid she can't tell me what to do and I'm not going to seat next to Ashley or Brad because I might do something that I won't regret," Nina said to Fabian who was agreeing with her.  
"Nina, you will sit next to Brad while Fabian will sit next to Ashley," Mrs. Davidson said to the two talking teenagers.  
"No, sorry we can't be near them anymore, That's what Trudy said and she is our house mother she we have to listen to her than you, so you are going to have to sit us somewhere else," Nina said to Mrs. Davidson who looked at Nina with a glare

"Then I'll go to Mr. Sweet office before I sit next to that thing that you call a boy," Nina growled as she pointed to Brad. Who smile at her and patted the seat next to him. Fabian of course put his arms around Nina and told her to calm down and just leave the school and that Mrs. Davidson couldn't do anything to her because she is of age and that you are married and living on your own for the past three years which makes you legal age already in Europe. Nina smile to her husband and walked out if the classroom and to the library that was next to the school. From there she went through the secret tunnel and went to the study that the kids claim as theirs but that isn't going to last long because this was their final year here and they won't be at this school until their kids are old enough to come. And that's when Nina and Fabian Decided to tell their kids all about the secrets of Anubis House and what happen there when they were kids and how to handle if they have a mystery. Yes Nina said to herself I'm going to be a good mom and I'm never going to hit them nor will I ever ground them. But if they do something that is really bad then that's a different story to tell. But I'm going to tell my kids do whatever they want. Because I see kids whose parents let them do whatever they want and those kids are the most well behave kids.  
Fabian enters the library and went the same way that Nina did. He had to sneak out and when he did he got caught and ran while Mrs. Davidson went after him. He closes the book case when she came in looking for him.  
"How can a kid disappear without coming out the door because I would have seen him coming out," Mrs. Davidson said to herself. Then she continues searching. Fabian enters the study and saw he lovely wife lying down on the couch with her eyes close. He smiles to himself. They almost been married for 8 months and he still find her the most beautiful girl in the world. He walked over to her and kisses her. Nina opens her eyes and smile at Fabian.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Fabian said to Nina who giggles like a little kid and pulled Fabian into a long passionate kiss. They pulled apart when they heard the bookcase open and Amber and the rest of Sibuna came in. "Umm do you mind we were sharing a private moment.

"Yeah and if we didn't interrupt you guys might have more children by the way here they are," Patricia said to them handing her nephew and niece to their parents. "Oh and Amber when were you going to tell us that you were expecting,"

"Oh you know when I can't hide it from anyone anymore," Amber said to everyone. Everyone nodded and they just sat there for a while. Then they all left the study and walked up to the basement and into the living room. There Nina and Fabian set their kids down in the cribs and watch TV. The rest of the Anubis kids came in.

"Nina, Mrs. Davidson wants to talk to you she is waiting outside for you," Mick said. Nina didn't want to go but she decided to anyway. So Nina got up and walk outside.

"Nina dear you are the only person who can sign these and when you do your kids with be in my care," Mrs. Davidson said. Nina was vivid and seething with anger. Nina was glaring at Mrs. Davidson.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you can't come here and expect me to give my babies up, after all you're a mother you should know how it will make me feel," Nina said with so much venom in her mouth she didn't stop there. "Just because you were a teenage mother and mess up doesn't mean I will,"

Mrs. Davidson slapped Nina in her face. And Nina slaps her back.

"What happen to you, you use to be all sweet and kind, since you moved here you become mean and rude," Mrs. Davidson said to Nina. When she a little girl who was sweet. But looking at her now she doesn't see that little sweet and innocent little girl anymore. She saw a girl she doesn't even know. But what Nina had said to her was worst to hear. Yes of course she was a teenage mother and she fail. She knows that Nina will too. Everyone in their neighborhood was somewhat young parents and they all fail. She only wants what's best for Nina. And she wants Nina to be a kid not a mother. And tomorrow will be the last days before spring break and Mrs. Davidson needs to get Nina to sign the papers or she couldn't take her kids and put them up for arrange marriages. She had Brad and Ashley spy on Fabian and Nina and they told her that Nina and Fabian aren't going to arrange marriages for them.

"Now if you don't mind it's time to feed my babies," Nina said to Mrs. Davidson.

"Fabian can do that we are still talking," Mrs. Davidson said to Nina who was about to leave.

"No, he can't because I'm breast feeding them," Nina said and she left Mrs. Davidson standing there shock. Nina knew that Mrs. Davidson doesn't like to feed babies like that. Mrs. Davidson didn't do that with Brad. But Nina heard that babies who breast feed are smarter later in life.

Back at Anubis House

Nina finish feeding her kids and Fabian and her were burping them when Brad and Ashley came in. Brad smirk at them and Ashley just smile like she did something and couldn't wait till it happens. Then two people in suits came in.

"Are you two Nina and Fabian Rutter," One of the dudes said. They both nodded. "We need to take your kids for testing,"

"Mamma he bad, he bad," Sarah said to her mother.

"They evil, they kill us," Fabian Jr. said. Nina and Fabian and the rest of Sibuna knew that these are the people that they needed to look out for. Nina told them to get out or she will open a can of whop ass on them.

"This isn't over yet chosen one we will have your blood or your kids, and once we do we will be ruling the world," The other dude said and he and his partner left Anubis House.

* * *

Review

Sibuna


	8. Chapter 8

I dont own anything

* * *

Nina was sitting in the living room with Fabian holding their babies. She had tears down her eyes and her friends were trying to calm her down.

"Nina you and everyone will be ok you have us," Amber said calming her friends down. "Fabian says something,"

"If those bastards come near my family I'm going to kill them," Fabian said with a treating tone.

"Can, someone tell me what the hell is going on here and why is Nina upset," Brad asked everyone. "What Nina needs is police protection,"

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you at the moment and it will never concern you," Patricia said to Brad. Brad glare.

"But we are Nina's only family she has left and if someone is after her we have the right to know," Ashley snapped.

"This isn't the first time someone was after Nina and us, we had like 3 or 4 people come after us," Fabian said to Sibuna who nodded.

"Yeah there was Rufus, Vera, Viktor and Senkhara, Now we have two more people coming after us," Nina said as she tried to stay calm for her babies. "It really hasn't been the first time,"

"But he called you the chosen one and said that he will get your blood or your kids blood," Mrs. Davidson said to them. "What does that mean?"

"Well, if they get my blood they will take over the whole, the only way to make sure my blood isn't usable and my kids blood also, is for me to conceive another kid," Nina said to everyone.

"Then lets get to it Nins," Brad said standing up smiling.

"It has to be with my husband, that's the only reason to spoil the blood," Nina said to Brad who glared at them. "And once our kids are born on the same day the same month and the same time, like I was born on the 7 month and the 7th day and at 7 in the morning,"

"So you have to have you next kids born like that on any month," Jerome said to them. "Then you and Fabian get to it jump into the sack and knock her up Fabes, I don't want my sister or my nephew or niece getting hurt,"

"Jerome, who knew you, had feelings," Nina said. "But I have to agree with him guys I need to be knock up soon, Amber go get that book,"

Amber nodded and went up to her room and shut and locks her door and got the book and went back down stairs.

"Ok It is May two months after you babies are born and you guys next kids will be born on January 1st at 1:00 a.m.," Amber said. "And you don't want to know how many kids you will be carrying Nins,"

"How many Ambs, I don't care if this is the only way for my blood to be useless, I'll be happy if I'm carrying three kids," Nina said to Amber.

"That's how many you are having," Amber said as Nina snatch the book out of her hands.

"Ok, we have one girl and two boys," Nina said. "We name the girl after my mom Nicole Ann and the boy after my dad Landon Allen,"

"And we name our other boy Alec," Fabian said. Nina smile to herself. "And it said that you have to get pregnant this month if you aren't already are you Nins,"

"I don't know we you know last night and I don't feel any different," Nina said. "Maybe this time the morning sickness won't happen this time, I pray to god it doesn't happen this time,"

"Ok, Nina come with me," Amber as she grab both Nina and Fabian. "You are going to take a test and Fabian will be there for you,"

"I don't think that is wise to have Fabian there," Mr. Davidson said to Amber.

"What it's like he hasn't seen her before," Patricia said.

10 Minutes later

Nina came out smiling.

"Well I am pregnant and now my blood or my kids' blood will be useless once they are born," Nina said smiling. But then the lights went off and all the girls screamed. Nina felt someone grabbed her and pulled out of the living room and out the house and into a van.

The lights went back on at Anubis House and Sibuna notice that Nina was gone. Sarah started to cry and her brother started as well. Fabian went and picks his daughter up as Amber pick his son up.

"It's ok me your aunts and uncles will find mommy, we just need to know where she is at and then daddy and Auntie Patricia and Auntie Amber will go and get her," Fabian said to his daughter.

"The police have to be called," Mrs. Davidson as she grab her phone. But before she could call anyone she saw her phone being snatch out of her hands.

"If you call the cops Nina will be killed and it will be your fault, and I'll tell the cops that you cause her murder," Fabian said.

"But we didn't planned this," Mr. Davison said to Fabian.

"But I have family who are cops and who do you think they will believe me or you," Fabian said.

"Us," Mrs. Davidson said.

"No, they will believe me more than you because I'm their family and they believe family more than strangers," Fabian said.

And with that Fabian and the rest of Sibuna left and began to look for clues. And planned on following the tracks they found outside. They got dress and walked downstairs to the living room.

"Hey slime ball watch the babies and Alfie will help you," Patricia said to her boyfriend.

"We will be back in 4 hours or so if we don't come back don't worry it won't be the first time we went missing for a day or two," Patricia said. And her and Amber and Fabian left the house and got on their bikes and rode after the tracks.

Back at Anubis house Eddie was trying to calm down his Nephew and Niece.

"Your daddy will be back soon he is going to find your mommy," Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie are you and Patricia dating," Ashley asked.

"Yeah me and yacker are dating why," Eddie said

"Then why do you guys call each other names then," Ashley said.

"That how we show we love each other," Eddie smiled to himself. "So Alfie do you and Amber knows are having,"

"A girl we are going to name her Nicole," Alfie said to his friend.

"How in the hell can you guys stand this and not knowing Whats happening," Brad said. "My lovely girlfriend is out there and we have three people looking for her,"

"We just can, this isn't the first one of us has been kidnapped," Alfie said.

"And we know what they are doing and Nina isn't your girlfriend and she is in trouble I can feel it," Eddie said as he felt a little dizzy.

"Eddie are you ok, is it that thing that happens at the library where you banish Senkhara," Alfie whispered to Eddie.

"I think, all I can know is that she is I trouble and I really want to go and protect her," Eddie whispered.

Meanwhile Amber and her friends reach the end of the tracks and saw a house the three of them got off their bikes and ran to the house and enter it. The three of them split up and went to find Nina. Fabian found Nina in a room. Then he felt something him hit in his head and he saw black.

When he came to he saw Amber and Patricia in the room as well. He looked to his right and saw Nina.

"Nina are you ok," Fabian asked his wife. Nina nodded.

"So my big hero, what's you big plan now," Nina said with a grunt.

"Oh you know you're happy to see me my love," Fabian said with a grin.

"Your right now gets me out of this house or you will be sleeping on the couch in our room," Nina growled at him.

"Hormones are starting up now great," Fabian mutter. Amber takes out a bobby pin and went to the window and unlocks it.

"Now let's get the hell out of here, before bastard number 1 and 2 comes," Amber said and helps Nina and her friends out the window.

Back at Anubis house.

"It's has been almost 14 hours and they aren't back we need to call the police," Mrs. Davidson said

But before anything happens Nina and her friends enter the house.

"Nina, baby you back," Brad said going for hug but Nina push him out of the way and went into the living room. Eddie saw her coming in and sigh with a relief and gave Nina a hugged. Nina of course hugs him back and went to her babies.

"Momma back," Sarah said. Nina smiles.

"Nins your back," Jerome said and her and Alfie both gave her hugs. Nina giggles and hugs her friends back.

"Of course she hugs them and not me," Brad said to everyone. Nina ignore him and began talking to her friends.

* * *

ok guys i have 4 more chapters left and i'll be done soon.

Review

Sibuna


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own anything

* * *

Nina was sleeping next to her husband when she heard a crash down stairs. Fabian jump up and look at Nina. He put a finger to his lips and got up. He didn't bother on putting on a shirt and walk out the door. He grabs the baseball bat and walked downstairs. He saw someone moving in the shadows. He raises the bat and swung it.

"Ow, dude that freaking hurt," Eddie said. "I heard something as well,"

"Sorry man, but who could be in this house," Fabian said. "It has an alarm and it didn't went off,"

"Go back up with Nina, I'll look around, I'll get Jerome to help me out," Eddie said as Fabian nodded and went upstairs to Nina. Fabian enters his room and saw Nina sleeping again. He smiles at her. He can't get over the fact that she is still beautiful then he ever remembers. He crawled back into bed and went back to sleep.

Nina woke up the next morning feeling sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After she was done she groans.

"And I thought this wasn't going to happen again," Nina said to herself. She got up and washes her mouth out and walked out of the bathroom. She went to her closet and got dress for the last day of school. She couldn't wait. She would be going with Fabian and live with him and his parents for the summer and then she will go back to school for her last year as well as Fabian then she will have her kids. And go to college and then become a teacher.

She walked downstairs and saw Amber sitting in her seat. She saw in her seat.

"So Amber are you ready for school to be over," Nina asked her best friend.

"Yeah and I have the whole summer planned for the both of us, we will go shopping then the movies, and go to the beach and just hang out," Amber said talking really fast.

Nina laughed and began eating breakfast. Then after she was done. Nina went back up to her room and packs up her clothes and saw Fabian came into the room and do the same thing. Fabian took off his shirt and went to his closet to find a new one. Nina felt herself smiling. After they both were done Fabian carried his bags and Nina's bags down stairs. While Nina pack the baby bags.

Two hours later.

Nina was eating lunch when Mr. and Mrs. Davidson came walking in the living room. Nina didn't see what they had in their hands and she didn't care.

"Hey Nina, we got you a ticket so you can spend the summer with us, and we were just got back from the court house, we are your legal guardians, and now first thing is we are going to get rid of those kids in you and then we are going to annul your marriage and then you are going to married Brad like you were suppose too," Mr. Davidson said smiling. He knew that Nina couldn't get out of this one now.

"Since my Gran died, I became an legal adult, so your actually aren't my guardians," Nina said laughing.

"Actually we are you are only 17 years old and we are your legal guardians," Mrs. Davidson said to Nina.

"But I'm married and I'm consider as an adult now, since I'm pregnant with his kids again, I'll be staying here, and torture my lovely husband," Nina said. "And Amber here is four months and I need to be here for her so I can tell her what to get for the baby and get the right stuff as well,"

Eddie was sitting in his room with Patricia Eddie was shirtless and Patricia was laying her down on his chest.

"We should get up because we need to pack and go over to Amber's house, since we are going to the beach again," Eddie said to his girlfriend. They both got up and got packed. Patricia shove the clothes she had into Eddie's suitcases and she went upstairs. Once Patricia got to her room she packs her clothes and the clothes that Eddie left in her room. Ever since Victor left. Trudy let they boys sleep with the girls as long as they don't do anything. She let that rule slide since Nina and Fabian both sleep together up in the attic. As soon as she finishes Patricia grab her bags and ran down the stairs.

2 hours later

Nina and Fabian and Amber were standing by the door for their friends to hurry up. Nina was holding her son while Fabian was holding their daughter. Nina was glad that they were sleeping right now. Ever since Nina got home she and Fabian got up nonstop because their kids would not stop crying. And what was weird was that they kids learn how to talk after 3 months since they were born. But Nina and Fabian knew that they kids were special and they read in the book that their kids would learn more things faster than other kids. Once everyone was at the door and ready Eddie and Alfie and Fabian help with the bags. While the girls toke the babies and went to the limo that Amber called for. Sibuna found out that Amber was rich as well as Fabian. But they knew that Fabian was rich when they met each other.

On the plane.

Nina and Fabian were sitting next to each other on the private plan. Amber showed them a nursery that her mother added on the plane when Amber was born and Eddie and Fabian set the twins down in the cribs that were really protective. Once the plane was in the air all the friends was up and walking around. Both Eddie and Fabian was talking about stuff that they are going to tried to do while they are on vacation. Fabian wanted to go out and have some fun. Nina wanted him to go and have some guy fun but told him not to go out and get chicks. Fabian laughed.

"Nina you know I only have eyes for you," Fabian said kissing Nina's temple. Nina smile and hugged Fabian around the waist. She was sitting down. Fabian rubbed her back as he sat down on the armrest on her seat. Eddie ran past them holding something and then Patricia came ran past them as well. "I guess whatever Eddie has Trixie doesn't want him to have it,"

"Fabian a weird dude I don't knw why I talked to him but hey what can you do," Eddie said.

"He has her diary," Fabian said to his wife. "I read that page two years ago,"

"Hey this one is about me, Eddie is the love of my life all I want to do and be with him and kiss and jump his bones, "Eddie said. Then Patricia came at him and knock him to the floor. "You know that it not romantic if we do here because we have company,"

"Shut it slime ball," Patricia said Eddie gave his girlfriend a kiss and they both got up and sat down.

"Ok guys you know how I said we were going to Florida well we aren't going there change of plans we are going to Australia," Amber said smiling at her friends hoping they won't kill her.

A/N: This is where im going to stop this chapter right here I might make t his a crossover story wit h h2o just add water I don't know yet but I need my fans that I love very much to tell me that is a good idea to do so review and tell me.

* * *

ok guys i have 3 more chapters left and i'll be done soon.

Review

Sibuna


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own anything

* * *

When the plane landed Nina and Amber went to get Sarah and Fabian Jr. Fabian helped with the bags and carried them all the way to the hotel. Amber said that she had family here at the Gold Coast Australia. But she wouldn't tell them. Once they got to the hotel and they all went out to a small café called Rikki's.

Fabian's POV.

Me and my wife and friends enter this café called Rikki's I think I once hear Amber that she had a cousin name Rikki Chadwick and that they don't have much money but her mother left her with no money. But once we sat down a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and tans pants came up and asked what we would like to have to drink.

"Rikki, it's me Amber Millington, we just got back from finishing school," Amber said to the blonde girl.

"Amber what are you doing here," Rikki said to Amber.

"Well I wanted to visit my cousin," Amber said. Rikki smiled and sat next to Amber and hugged her.

"You need to come and meet my friends and do they know how my secret," Rikki said to Amber. I looked over at Nina but she was more confused as I am. I wonder what secret she means by that but I wouldn't pry at it because it was a family secret and I respect that. "Guys over here come and meet my cousin Amber Millington, Amber these people are my best friends, Cleo, Emma, and Bella, and that boy right that is Lewis but he is a nerd,"

Lewis shoves Rikki and sat down. Amber smile. This was the first time in 10 years that she saw her cousin. She didn't know what she has been up to. And she didn't even know that Rikki was a mermaid. Rikki doesn't even know how she would keep that secret from Amber but she will try.

"Emma, guys let's go somewhere so my cousin and her friends can get the feel of the place," Rikki said. Emma nodded and pulled Cleo with her. Rikki did the same with Bella. "Meet me a Mako in 10 minutes,"

Her friends nodded and then Rikki ran down the dock and dove into the water. Rikki got to Mako and waited for her friends to come.

Meanwhile at a hotel

Fabian and Nina were lying down next to each other with their babies between them. The family of four was sleeping. Fabian Jr. was snuggling up close to his mamma, while Sarah was snuggling close to her father. Amber saw this and toke a picture of them sleeping and save it to her phone to show them later. Amber went back and sat next to Alfie.

"Ambs, tell me more about you cousin,"

"Well, she is in college now, and she lives with her dad, that is all I know about her we never saw each other since we were 4 Alfie,"

"Oh, well at least you will get to know her now,"

Amber smiled and snuggles closer to Alfie. She knew this was going to be a long and dangerous summer. She made all her friends come down here because she wanted to protect her friends. That is why she chose to come here. She knew that the people after them won't know that they came here. No one outside of her family knew about her cousin here. Amber also knew that Rikki was hiding something and she was going to find out. Who better to find things out then Sibuna.

* * *

ok guys i have 2 more chapters left and i'll be done soon.  
ok the next chapter will conculde the summer and the last chapter will be when when they are at school and amber has her baby.

Review

Sibuna


	11. Chapter 11

I dont own anything

* * *

When the plane landed Nina and Amber went to get Sarah and Fabian Jr. Fabian helped with the bags and carried them all the way to the hotel. Amber said that she had family here at the Gold Coast Australia. But she wouldn't tell them. Once they got to the hotel and they all went out to a small café called Rikki's.

Fabian's POV.

Me and my wife and friends enter this café called Rikki's I think I once hear Amber that she had a cousin name Rikki Chadwick and that they don't have much money but her mother left her with no money. But once we sat down a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and tans pants came up and asked what we would like to have to drink.

"Rikki, it's me Amber Millington, we just got back from finishing school," Amber said to the blonde girl.

"Amber what are you doing here," Rikki said to Amber.

"Well I wanted to visit my cousin," Amber said. Rikki smiled and sat next to Amber and hugged her.

"You need to come and meet my friends and do they know how my secret," Rikki said to Amber. I looked over at Nina but she was more confused as I am. I wonder what secret she means by that but I wouldn't pry at it because it was a family secret and I respect that. "Guys over here come and meet my cousin Amber Millington, Amber these people are my best friends, Cleo, Emma, and Bella, and that boy right that is Lewis but he is a nerd,"

Lewis shoves Rikki and sat down. Amber smile. This was the first time in 10 years that she saw her cousin. She didn't know what she has been up to. And she didn't even know that Rikki was a mermaid. Rikki doesn't even know how she would keep that secret from Amber but she will try.

"Emma, guys let's go somewhere so my cousin and her friends can get the feel of the place," Rikki said. Emma nodded and pulled Cleo with her. Rikki did the same with Bella. "Meet me a Mako in 10 minutes,"

Her friends nodded and then Rikki ran down the dock and dove into the water. Rikki got to Mako and waited for her friends to come.

Meanwhile at a hotel

Fabian and Nina were lying down next to each other with their babies between them. The family of four was sleeping. Fabian Jr. was snuggling up close to his mamma, while Sarah was snuggling close to her father. Amber saw this and toke a picture of them sleeping and save it to her phone to show them later. Amber went back and sat next to Alfie.

"Ambs, tell me more about you cousin,"

"Well, she is in college now, and she lives with her dad, that is all I know about her we never saw each other since we were 4 Alfie,"

"Oh, well at least you will get to know her now,"

Amber smiled and snuggles closer to Alfie. She knew this was going to be a long and dangerous summer. She made all her friends come down here because she wanted to protect her friends. That is why she chose to come here. She knew that the people after them won't know that they came here. No one outside of her family knew about her cousin here. Amber also knew that Rikki was hiding something and she was going to find out. Who better to find things out then Sibuna?

* * *

have one more chapter and it will be reviewing the summer up and Amber is in school when her water brakes and i may or may not write another story. and i'm going to finish some of the stories i have here on Fanfiction.

Review

Sibuna


	12. Chapter 12

I dont own anything

* * *

Sibuna had a wonderful time in Australia. They never found out what Rikki and her friends were hiding. Amber was having a crappy summer because she was having morning sickness and Amber that she was done with that. But right now she was in Ms. Andrew class when she felt water go down her legs. She thought it was nothing and looks over and saw there was a puddle of water at her feet.

"OH SHIT MY WATER JUST BROKE," Amber yelled. Sibuna all ran up to her and told her to be calm.

"Everyone back off the pregnant woman," a six month pregnant Nina Rutter said pushing everyone away. "Alright Amber do deep breaths and breathe slowly,"

"Alfie call the ambulance, we need to get Amber to the hospital," Fabian said to his friend. Alfie nodded and did as told. Sibuna made it to the Hospital just in time to see Alfie with Amber and they both disappear behind the double doors. "Just think love we will be here again in three months and those bad guys won't use your blood anymore,"

"Yeah but 5 kids is enough, let's wait till our kids are at least in high school," Nina said to her husband. Fabian kissed Nina. Then everyone waited for their friends to come out. Everyone was sleeping when Alfie came out and woke them.

"Com on guys I want you to meet Nicole Nina Patricia Linda Lewis," Alfie said to his friends.

"That is a pretty long name," Nina said laughing.

"Amber is the one to name her," Alfie protested. They all met the little girl and left before the doctor came to get Amber's baby.

At Anubis house three weeks later.

Nina was sleeping on the couch when she heard crying. She got up and notices it wasn't her kids, She saw them sitting on the floor playing with their daddy. She watched as her husband was having a wonderful time playing peek a boo with their kids.

"Having fun aren't we Fabes," Nina said smiling at Fabian looked at his wife.

"You know every time I look at you I fall in love all over again," Fabian said standing up. Fabian Jr. Stands up and held his arms up.

"Dada me up," the little boy said. Fabian smile and picked his son up and swung in a circle. Fabian Jr. Screams and giggles. "Mama,"

"Mommy can't she has your baby brother and sisters in her right," Fabian to his son. Nina ignores her husband and got up she pick up her daughter and walked over to Fabian. They family of four all was close to together smiling.

"Oh Fabian I made us appointment to take a family picture," Nina said. "you know all of the pictures where the husband is shirtless and his baby is sleeping on his chest that's what we are going to do, and once this kids are born we are going to do the same,"

"Alright then when are we going to do this then," Fabian said to his wife.

"In three hours," Nina said. "So we better get going because it will take a while to go there,"

And with that the family of four all left the house and got into the car that Fabian's mom brought him a week ago for his 18th birthday. Fabian buckles his kids up in their car seat and got in the driver's seat. He drove off and Nina told him where to go. Once they got there Nina squeals with delight and got out of the car and got Sarah while Fabian got Jr. That is what the two parents are calling him. Since it was difficult because Nina knew that both of her boys will answer her if she calls out Fabian.

"Hi how may I help you," the lady said.

"Yes, we are here to take pictures, the name is Rutter," Nina said to the lady.

"Oh yes go right in I'll be there to take the pictures," The lady said. Nina smile and her and Fabian went into the room and waited. The Lady came in and smile at them. "Ok, I want the father and the daughter to be the first one to take the picture,"

Fabian nodded and toke his daughter from Nina.

"What do I do," Fabian said to the lady.

"Well, you have to take your shirt off, and you daughter has to be in her diaper." The lady said. Fabian did as told. "Ok laid down on your back and lay your little girl on your chest and look down at her,"

Fabian nodded and lie down on the floor and place little Sarah on his chest and smile at her. The lady toke two pictures and told Fabian to do the same with his son. After that Nina had to hold her babies and everything.

'Ok, now I need Fabian to hug you Nina from the behind and place your hands on her stomach Fabian," The Lady said. The two couples smile at this and Fabian snakes his hands around Nina and they both looked down at Nina's belly and smile.

January 1st 2014 Nina was sitting down eat breakfast when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow," Nina said grabbing her side.

"Nina are you ok," Amber asked her sister.

"I think I'm in labor," Nina said looking at Fabian and smile. "It's time to have out last three kids for a while,"

* * *

ok this is my last chapter, and it's up to your guys if you want another story to be written, because Sibuna wants you to say if i can write another story because they told me what to write but they want you to choose if i should put another story, so if you want to know what happens then you will want to pick for a third story.

Review

Sibuna


End file.
